Some embodiments of the present invention are generally related to microprocessors, and more particularly, to microprocessors capable of pipelined execution with branch misprediction recovery.
Modern microprocessors may achieve high frequencies by incorporating deep pipelines. These microprocessors may also expose instruction level parallelism (ILP) by predicting branches and speculatively executing past unresolved branches. One consequence of speculative execution may be branch misprediction. Branch mispredictions may greatly contribute to performance degradation, especially in microprocessor architectures that use deep pipelines.